Ojo por ojo
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: Pre-WDC. Byron (Tron). Faker no sólo le arrebató su apariencia, su edad y su posición. No sólo le arrebató su confianza y su amistad. También le arrebató a sus hijos, aunque los tenga junto a él. Después de todo, él no puede sentir nada más que odio.


**Claim: **Byron Arclight.  
**Notas: **Pre-series.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Family/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Abecedario.  
**Tema: **30. Helado.

* * *

**Ojo por ojo.**

Byron se despierta todas las mañanas pasado el medio día, cuando el sol ya está en lo alto y las mantas ya no alcanzan a protegerlo de su esplendor. Nada más abrir los ojos, la misma sensación lo invade, sin importar fecha, hora o estación: que está en un cuerpo demasiado pequeño, extraño y ágil, pero vacío como la totalidad de la cama matrimonial, que sólo el ocupa y que ha ocupado desde que su esposa murió dando a luz a Mihael. A veces, le gusta jugar un poco con ese hecho a solas, regocijarse en la amplitud de la cama, hacer figuras con los brazos mientras extrañas risas escapan de sus labios, pero la alegría pronto muere en su pecho, para ser reemplazada por un desasosiego sin fin.

Este desasosiego lo acompaña cuando se levanta de la cama, arrastrando los pies. Toda su alegría desvanecida como bruma matutina. Pinta una expresión de profundo odio y tristeza en su rostro, la mitad del mismo que aún conserva, pues en la otra sólo hay oscuridad. Misma que representa quizá su alma, quizá su esperanza. III y los demás ya están levantados cuando él aparece en el comedor, fingiendo que nada sucede y tramando planes, lo único que lo preserva de no volverse loco en ese extraño ambiente que ha creado.

—Buenos días, Tron —saluda siempre Mihael, con una sonrisa en los labios de la que no participan sus ojos. Le tiene miedo, un miedo mezclado con añoranza y un toque de amor. Byron... No, Tron sabe que en el fondo, Mihael quiere creer que su padre está observándolo, que no se ha ido, que sus sentimientos, rebosantes antes de amor y alegría, no han empequeñecido y envilecido, para ser contenidos en tan pequeño y malévolo recipiente, pero se equivoca, cuánto se equivoca. Tron siempre se lo hace saber cuando no responde a su saludo y pasa a sentarse al comedor como si nada sucediera, esperando pacientemente a que lo alimenten—. Te sirvo en un segundo.

El desayuno pasa siempre sin menores incidentes, en un silencio sólo roto de vez en cuando por el sonido de los platos al ser lavados o las esporádicas quejas de IV mientras se alista para salir, pues tiene compromisos que cumplir con sus fans. Tron nunca halaga la comida, por muy buena que sea. Pastelillos, pastas, té de todos los sabores y colores, nada parece complacerlo. Cada que termina, se levanta con solemnidad, se escurre por la silla como un niño pequeño (y macabro) y se retira inmediatamente al cuarto de televisión, donde las pantallas ya están sintonizadas en sus canales favoritos.

Las horas se pasan rápido frente a las múltiples pantallas, que despliegan las aventuras de conejos inmortales y correcaminos astutos, milagros de un mundo de ficción del que él ha salido convertido en chiquillo. Y Tron ríe, una y otra vez, aunque su risa no sea genuina. Ríe y aplaude en el paroxismo de la alegría, noche tras noche y día tras día, pero siempre sin dejar de pensar en su plan. Sin dejar de maquinar, estudiar y analizar la situación. Faker, ¿cómo aproximarse a él? ¿Cómo hacerle sufrir lo mismo que él ha pasado? ¿Sus hijos? Sí, podría ser una buena opción. Pero puede esperar, un momento más al menos, una hora más mientras termina el programa de televisión.

—¡Vamos, IV, devuélvemela! —voces, elementos extraños en su rutina, rompen la quietud de sus pensamientos. Mihael pelea con Thomas por una carta, que el mayor sostiene a varios centímetros de su alcance, a pesar de lo mucho que éste salte o se estire, tratando de alcanzarla. La visión lo llena de furia, no porque hayan interrumpido sus caricaturas de la tarde, sino más bien por lo familiar que hay en ella. A pesar de que sus tamaños son diferentes y sus voces también, a pesar de que Thomas ya no llora pidiéndole un cuento, puede verlo en sus gestos actuales, la sonrisa socarrona que adorna sus labios, los ojos brillantes, llenos de travesura, aunque carentes ya de alegría genuina, pura e inocente, infantil.

—¡Alcánzala! —dice Thomas y se pone de puntillas para impedir que su hermano le arrebate la carta. Por unos momentos, Byron cree que verá a su hijo menor inflar las mejillas y fruncir el entrecejo, un hábito tan suyo desde que es pequeño, pero nada sucede, salvo que sus súplicas se incrementan durante segundos antes de cesar. Está furioso y sabe cómo defenderse, una parte que le resulta extraña de observar. Antes necesitaba de su ayuda para lidiar con Thomas, venía a él corriendo y murmurando peticiones de ayuda, para luego halar de su manga y llevarlo ante su hermano mayor, que no tenía otra opción más que rendirse.

—¡IV! —un pisotón es suficiente para que Thomas suelte la carta, que cae en las manos del triunfante Mihael, que además parece bastante satisfecho. Ya no necesita la ayuda de su padre (es más, parece que hasta le han olvidado), del niño que se sienta a ver televisión todos los días y nada más.

—¡Agh, III, ¿cómo te atreves?! —Thomas le pasa un brazo por el cuello a su hermano y ambos comienzan una pelea, no del todo infantil pero amistosa, una reminiscencia del pasado difícil de olvidar. Chris está frente a ellos, sentado en el sofá largo de la casa, con un libro en manos, la viva imagen del niño que alguna vez fue, siempre aplicado y tranquilo. La sombra de una sonrisa parece bailar en las comisuras de sus labios, aunque Byron no sabe si es una ilusión (si todo es una ilusión, incluso el que haya regresado a la tierra en esa horrible forma), si no está pensando demasiado las cosas.

—¡Basta! —exige Byron, que ya no puede soportar más la escena. En su corazón helado, frío como una tumba, no se remueve ningún sentimiento positivo, nada despierta como en los cuentos de hadas para revivir su corazón congelado. En él sólo hay odio y ningún recuerdo, ninguna escena podrá remediarlo.

—Lo siento, Tron —se disculpa rápidamente Mihael, mientras Thomas le dirige una mirada de profundo odio al que ahora ya no (quiere) considera su padre. Está bien, piensa el hombre, atrapado en el cuerpo del niño. _Está bien, que me odie, porque en mí ya no hay más sentimiento que ése. Que me odie y que odie a Faker. Que odie al mundo, a los demás, eso lo hará más fuerte cuando llegue el momento. Más útil_.

Tron se da la vuelta para encarar la televisión, en donde tampoco encuentra ya ninguna alegría. Sus ojos vacíos, líquidos como el oro están en blanco, sumergidos en recuerdos y planes aún más crueles. No se da cuenta de la triste mirada que intercambian sus hijos, el brillo del odio que les ha contagiado en sus pupilas, lo fácil que sería enmendar todo (olvidar todo) si tan sólo él diera un poco de su parte. Un único pensamiento habita su mente, como el monstruo debajo de la cama del que ningún niño se puede deshacer. Un único pensamiento, que además se incorpora a su rutina como su salvaguarda y protección.

Él mató la alegría de sus hijos y ahora (ojo por ojo), también lo matará a él. A Faker. ¿Qué importa si la deuda está saldada? ¿Qué importa si no pasa nada? Ojo por ojo, diente por diente. Es una promesa.

**FIN.**


End file.
